


Day 7 - Family

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020, Mako Mori Lives, Three-Sentence Ficlet, au where mako and jake pilot lady avenger together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: There is still so much to be done.
Relationships: Mako Mori & Jake Pentecost
Series: Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Day 7 - Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eadreytheiptscray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/gifts).



It's done, it's over, and they collapse against each other, holding one another upright because they both know that if they don't they'll collapse. 

The world is safe enough for now but there's still so much to do; they need to rebuild their command structure before they can do anything, and they need to think about their next offensive, and of course there's the question of what's to be done about Newt and the Thing That Is Not Newt.

But the Mega-Kaiju is dead and the Breach is still sealed, and Mako and Jake hold each other tightly and know that Stacker Pentecost would be proud of his children.


End file.
